No One Gets Left Behind
by PurpleOrchids98
Summary: "Kendall has a date, Logan has a date, even James has a date." Carlos stared warily at the clock. It was already the 14th of February – Valentine's Day! – and he was the only one in the group without a date.


**Author's Note: **This is early for Valentine's Day, yes. But this is a gift for my Secret Valentine. And we reveal ourselves tomorrow. So, I couldn't think of anything cheesy, so I decided to go with love for friends. My valentine's favorite is Carlos so…here you go. :)

**Disclaimer: **It pains me to be reminded that I do not [and will never] own Big Time Rush.

**No One Gets Left Behind**

_Kendall has a date, Logan has a date, even James has a date._ Carlos stared warily at the clock. It was already the 14th of February – Valentine's Day! – and he was the only one in the group without a date. He had tried asking every girl in the Palm Woods. But as more than usual, no one agreed to go out with him.

"Man, why do they have to be so lucky?" Carlos muttered to himself.

The door opened and James strode in. His smile dropped when he saw Carlos lying down on the couch. "Hey, buddy! Why so sad?"

"I don't have a date tonight," Carlos groaned.

"Is that so? Well it's your lucky day, 'cause I'm gonna help you find you a date!"

.

.

.

"We are _not _gonna help Carlos find a date!" Kendall said.

Carlos was out trying to find a girl again so the three other boys had the apartment all to themselves. At the moment, they were trying to decide on what to do with Carlos.

"Why not? We all have dates. Why don't we find him someone?" James reasoned out.

"Do you know how hard it is to find even just _one _girl who would actually agree to go out with him?"

"Yeah," Logan cut in," And has it ever occurred to you that we _did _try to find Carlos a date countless times and still _no one _has ever agreed? I mean, seriously, who would want to go out with someone who burps in their face?"

"Or maybe who eats chips with their mouth open?" Kendall added.

"And practically slaps someone just to get rid of a bug."

James considered for a moment. "Then…how do we tell him to stay here and just relax?"

Before any of them could answer, Carlos walked into the apartment. He looked teary-eyed.

"Found a girl?" James asked which earned a slap on the arm from both Kendall and Logan.

Carlos just shook his head. "I'll just go to bed. You three have a good night. Say hi to Jo, Camille and" - he looked at James -"whoever your date is for me." With that, he trudged to his room.

"I really wish we could find him a date," Kendall sighed.

"Yeah, but, we don't have enough time for that," Logan said glancing at his watch.

"If we leave him like that, you'll think he'll be fine?" James asked.

"We _can't_ leave him behind like that," Logan said.

"_No one_ gets left behind," Kendall said.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"Simple."

.

.

.

Carlos woke up at about midnight. He got out of bed and sat on the sofa. On the table, there was a basket of about two dozen corndogs. Carlos picked it up. Beside it was a note:

_Hi Carlos! :)_

_Happy Valentine's Day! Here's a basket of corndogs for you. Hope you like it._

"'Like it?' I _love _it! Thank you, kind stranger!" Carlos shouted at the ceiling.

The door to the apartment opened and James, Kendall and Logan walked in.

"Hey, Carlos," Logan said. He pointed to the basket of corndogs. "Wow! Corndogs! Who gave you that?"

Carlos shrugged, but he was still smiling. "I don't know. I woke and got out here…and this was just here!"

"Seems like you have a secret admirer," James said as he read the note.

"You think so?" Carlos asked hopefully.

"Maybe she's just to shy to actually say yes to you awhile ago," Kendall said. "But maybe next Valentine's, she'll be able to say yes to you?"

Carlos nodded happily.

Kendall, James and Logan smiled at one another. Kendall's plan worked. They managed to buy Carlos corndogs and disguise Logan's handwriting to make Carlos believe he had a secret admirer. They hoped Carlos _would _be able to find a date next Valentine's. But at the moment, Carlos was contented enough to have his corndogs for Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note: **I hope you liked it. :) Or not… Either way, tell me what you think.


End file.
